What Are Chibi Trunks and Goten Up to Now?
by Nova-chan
Summary: Trunks is jealous because Bra has a treehouse and he doesn't. So, along with Goten, he decides to sabatoge it!


What Are Chibi Trunks & Goten Up To Now?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.  
  
Author: Nova-sama  
  
Warnings: pretty funny!  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks! You promised you wouldn't flick me again!"  
  
"Yeah, well you know what they say, Goten!"  
  
"No I don't. What do they say, Trunks?"  
  
*Sweatdrops* "They say that promises are meant to be broken, Goten."  
  
"I never heard that one! How did you expect me to know that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Goten. We've gotta work on our newest and best scam ever!" Trunks snickered evilly. "And I know just what that scam should be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, Chibi Trunks and Goten stand in front of an extremely well built treehouse, painted pink. A sign on the outside reads, "Princess Bura's Clubhouse. NO BOYS ALLOWED! (That means you Goten and Chibi Trunks! Mirai Trunks welcome.)"  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked his older friend. "What are we doing here? Your sister, Pan, and Marron chased us back in the house the last time, and all we did was step on one of their flowers! Can't we get outta here, please?"  
  
"Listen Goten! My dad wouldn't build me a clubhouse, and Mom built Bura one and that's not fair! So we have to go in there and sabotage it!"  
  
"But Trunks! What if we get caught and they torture us with nail polish and blush?"  
  
"Come on Goten!" Trunks said in his defense. "How many times has that happened?"  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"This'll teach you to sneak into my girls only clubhouse!" Bura giggled, maniacally, as she continued to put lipstick and eye shadow on Goten and Trunks, who were tied to chairs around her tea party table.  
  
"I think Trunks-kun could use some more nail polish on his toenails," Marron squealed.  
  
"And Goten needs a little more blush on his cheeks!" Pan grinned, impishly.  
  
"I told you this would happen Trunks!" Goten whined.  
  
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks muttered.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
"Well, that won't happen this time!" Trunks insisted.  
  
"But, Trunks, I'm scared," Goten whispered, shakily.  
  
"Come on, Goten! Do you wanna be a man, or a mouse?" Trunks implied, enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, if I were a mouse, I could live in a cage with a bunch of little mouse toys and as long as my dad didn't forget to feed me-"  
  
"Never mind, Goten." Trunks sweatdropped. "Let's just try to get in there."  
  
Trunks thumped the outer wall of the treehouse, as he hovered in the air, and put his ear up to it, listening.  
  
"Are they in there?" Goten inquired of his purple-haired friend.  
  
"I can't tell. I don't hear anything." Trunks stopped, then smirked, Vegeta- style. "I've got a plan, Goten."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Veggie? Pass the popcorn." Goku smiled a cheesy smile at Vegeta, who was continuously scooting further away from him.  
  
"You already ate all the popcorn, Kakkarot," Vegeta explained to his ignorant companion.  
  
"Veggie?"  
  
"What, Kakkarot??"  
  
"What movie are we watching?"  
  
"How should I know? You're the one who broke the t.v.!"  
  
"Oh.say Veggie?"  
  
"What is it, Kakkarot?!"  
  
"Whaddaya wanna do?"  
  
"I want to go train in my gravity machine, Kakkarot."  
  
"Then, why don't you?"  
  
"Gee, Kakkarot. Let me make a list of the reasons of why I can't go train.  
  
1. I can't train on an empty stomach.  
  
2. YOU already ate everything in the refrigerator.  
  
3. Onna still hasn't come back from buying more food.  
  
4. If I were to go in there, you would only follow me in there and ask me million stupid questions about it.  
  
5. YOU BROKE IT THE LAST TIME WE SPARRED IN IT YOU DOLT!"  
  
"Gee, Veggie. You don't have to get all sore at me about it."  
  
"I'm just going to go meditate somewhere," Vegeta said, rubbing his head.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Piccolo. *Gasp!* Oh no! What if you've caught his disease? Soon your skin will turn all green, and your ears will grow ten times their normal length, and you'll have sudden urges to wear a big white turban! Maybe you should see a doctor, Veggie. Veggie? Veggie!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Goten, all you have to do is look in the window and tell me if they're in there!"  
  
"But Trunks! What if they see me?"  
  
"There's no chance of that with your great disguise, Goten!" Trunks reassured his naive friend.  
  
Trunks was standing with his back close against the wall, hands at his sides behind him. Goten was facing the wall, ducking under the window with a tree limb stuck in his hair, sufficing for a disguise.  
  
"Now!" Trunks ordered.  
  
"All right." Goten sighed.  
  
Slowly, he peeked into the window, and then quickly ducked back down.  
  
"What? What did you see?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Th-they're in there Trunks," Goten panted.  
  
"Just great!" Trunks huffed, angrily. "Now how are we supposed to wreck their clubhouse?  
  
*Knock, knock* The two infamous young demi-saiyans whipped their heads around to see the cause of the noise. It was Kimi's daughter, Veggie.  
  
"Identify!" said a voice from inside the clubhouse.  
  
"Veggie: Identity-club cookie maker. Business (1)-bringing more cookies for club members. Business (2)-fretful news about potential club members, Molly and Mary."  
  
"Identity approved! Come on in, Veggie-chan!" Bura chimed, opening the door, letting in Veggie, laden with cookies.  
  
"Come on Goten!" Trunks shout-whispered.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We have to figure out the news about the `potential club members, Molly and Mary.'"  
  
"Oh, okay," Goten agreed.  
  
The two boys stuck their heads above the windowsill, just enough to see into the main room.  
  
"So, Veggie, what about Molly and Mary?" Pan asked, after downing a dozen or so cookies.  
  
"They called and said they couldn't make it today. They've got cheerleading practice," Veggie explained.  
  
"Did you rebook them?" Bura asked.  
  
"Yeah," Veggie answered. "They're gonna be our twelve o'clock Saturday."  
  
"Okay," Marron said. "1st order of business. As the treasurer of Princess Bura's Clubhouse, I think we need to cut down on funding for the elementary school if we're gonna buy a new nail boutique. We'll also need more pledges from our senior members.whom are all present."  
  
"I pledge ¼ of this week's allowance!" Bura exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that. Pan-chan, our 2nd order of business, please," Marron concluded.  
  
Back outside the window, a plan had hatched in Chibi Trunks' head.  
  
"Goten?" he whispered. "I know just how to get into that clubhouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat in the middle of his bedroom/meditating chamber, meditating. Suddenly, he fell back on his mattress. "How does that Namek do it?" he screamed.  
  
Goku could be heard calling out, "Veggie! We need to take your temperature before the Piccolo disease gets to stage three when Gohan starts calling you, Mr."  
  
"It's a good thing I had that lock quadruple reinforced," Vegeta said, contentedly, then heard a knock on his window.  
  
"But, darnit, I forgot the window!" he cried. He looked to the far wall to see Chibi Trunks and Goten hovering outside.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks called, his voice sounding slightly muffled from the double thick glass. "I need you for a minute!"  
  
"Oh, you need me for a minute, huh? If I let you use this minute, will you cease to need me for the rest of your life?" Vegeta inquired, curiously.  
  
"Uhh.whatever! Just let us in!" Trunks called, desperately.  
  
"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta demanded, the second the pair was inside.  
  
"Dad! We wanna sneak inside Bura's clubhouse!" Trunks squeaked.  
  
"You will NOT sneak into little B-chan's clubhouse and sabotage it! Poor little B-chan would be traumatized! I will not help you!" Vegeta put his foot down, so to speak.  
  
"But, dad! Bura sneaks into my room!"  
  
"I don't care and I will not help you."  
  
"I'll give you my action figures of you and Uncle Goku!"  
  
"I don't care and I will not help you."  
  
"You'll get to help us dress up like girls!" Goten chimed in.  
  
"I care and I'll help you," Vegeta said, suddenly.  
  
"Our plan is underway, Goten." Trunks rubbed his hands together, as Vegeta's grin widened until it had nearly taken over his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. He laughs and sings and da, da, da. And now he's on Playstation," Mirai sang. "Aaag! I can't get that annoying commercial out of my head! I'll go insane! Oh well. I guess it's too late for that." He walked into the kitchen to get a six-pack of colas, which were actually beers that had been changed over to colas by Funimation, whose original plan was to change them to water, but it isn't likely that someone would drink a six-pack of water in a can.  
  
"Aah! Cola is good!" Mirai grinned, red in his cheeks. "Nothing beats an ice-cold cola! I just love the way cola feels when it goes down! Now what was that commercial? Aah, yes. `Try our new lite cola this holiday! Ah! I just love that cola!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So," Bura continued. "Our 8th order of business is to find out what to get me for my birthday, which is coming up in only seven short months, by the way."  
  
"Oh, here we go," Pan grumbled.  
  
"You can get me a pony, a microwave oven, unicorn curtains, clothes, a slinky, a satellite dish, a brand new car, a lifetime supply of Pert Plus for kids, a diamond-studded fish tank for Flippy, my very own glass menagerie." she continued.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day," Veggie muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"VEH-GIE!" Goku called. He scratched his head. "Veggie! I need to give you these pills! It says, `Cures dry, itchy, or green skin'!"  
  
"Goku?" Bulma said, as he passed her office.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Have you seen Veggie?" he asked, with a cheesy grin.  
  
"Veggie's out in Bura's clubhouse, Goku," she told him.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Veggie's a she, Goku," Bulma said, with a vein growing in her forehead.  
  
Goku's eyes grew to the size of the planet Jupiter. "YOU'RE KIDDING! NO WAY!"  
  
Bulma sweatdropped. "Goku? I thought you figured that out a long time ago."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that Vegeta was a girl?" Goku asked, innocently.  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know Bulma, now you've really confused me," Goku said.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CONFUSING ME!" Bulma said, her head having grown to the size of Goku's Jupiter eyes. "Now, tell me who it is you're talking about," she said, calmly.  
  
"I'm talking about Vegeta, my little buddy," Goku said.  
  
"Well, I was talking about Veggie, Kimi's daughter.  
  
"OH!" Goku exclaimed, enlightened.  
  
"I'll see you later, Goku," Bulma mumbled, rubbing her now pounding head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHAahahahahahHAHAahahahahHAHAHAHAHhahahHAHAHhahhahHHAHAHhahahHAHAHahHAHhahh ahHAHAHhahAHHAHAHhahHAHAAHaaaa.breathe, breathe.Ahahahaha HAHAHhahahHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHhahahahhahHAHAHHAHAhahhahahHAHAHAHAHhahahahahaHAHA HHAAHAhahahahHAHAHAHAHhahahahHAHAHAHAHhahahahahHAHAHAHhahahahaahahHAHAHhahah ahahah!!!" Vegeta laughed, hysterically, falling out on the floor, and gasping for air. "Y-you. l-look.FABULOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahah HAHAhahHAHAAHAhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhaha hah!!"  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," Goten mumbled, sadly.  
  
"Oh, shove it, Goten. It's not that bad," Trunks grumbled, hiding his own disbelief and misery.  
  
Both boys were dressed to look like Mary and Molly, who each had blond hair, resulting in the unfortunate demi-saiyans wearing wigs. Goten's was poofy and curly like Mary's, while Trunks' was nearly down to his ankles, and straight, like Molly's. They were both wearing a little blush and lipstick to help hide their masculinity. Vegeta had gleefully added a dress for both boys. Goten's looked like an overgrown t-shirt, whereas Trunks' looked like a can-can dancer's. Goten had to wear high heeled shoes, and Trunks had to wear flowery sandals. Confusingly, they also were wearing matching anklets that were gold-plated and had probably belonged to Bulma at one time or another. All in all, not a pretty sight.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Trunks muttered.  
  
The two desperate boys trodded up to Bura's clubhouse.  
  
"All right," Trunks said. "All you have to do is remember that you are Mary and I am Molly. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Goten said, sniffling.  
  
"And don't cry! If you cry they'll attack! I've seen it before! If one of them cries, the others all crowd around her and you don't see her ever again!"  
  
"WHAT!" Goten shrieked. "I can't handle that kind of pressure! I don't wanna go! Please don't make me!"  
  
"You're going whether you want to or not!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"They'll have snacks!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Trunks knocked on the door.  
  
"Identify!" said the voice inside the clubhouse.  
  
"Um.*a-hem*, it's Mary and Molly! Cheerleading was canceled!" Trunks said in his best girlie voice.  
  
"Oh, yes," Bura said, opening the door. "Please come right in."  
  
Trunks and Goten, or Mary and Molly, should I say, walked in behind Bura.  
  
"Hi Mary! Hi Molly!" Marron squealed.  
  
"Hey guys," Pan said.  
  
"Hey you two!" Veggie smiled.  
  
"Hello," Goten said, in his normal voice, which sounded perfect for the part. A.N. -_-;;  
  
"Would you like a cookie?" Marron asked, holding the plate in front of "Mary."  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Arigato!" "Mary" said.  
  
He/she took three or four and stuffed them in his/her mouth.  
  
"Now," Bura said. "Are you two absolutely sure you're ready to join the club?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Molly/Trunks said in the girl voice.  
  
"And you?" Bura asked Goten/Mary.  
  
"Mm-hmm!" he/she answered.  
  
"All right. Fetch the initiation stuff, Pan-chan," Bura said, snickering.  
  
"Initiation?" Goten/Mary wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, super duper love days!"  
  
"Not the tomato. It's mine."  
  
"We met when I was just a little thing."  
  
"I'll give you the octopus. I hate the way it looks."  
  
"You enchanted me so."  
  
"Pappara funi-funi. Pappara hoe-hoe!"  
  
"You're perfect for me."  
  
"Pappara funi-funi eggs."  
  
"What a wonder it is!"  
  
"Pappara funi-funi. Pappara hoe-hoe!"  
  
"My super duper love days!"  
  
"If I don't boil them, they're still raw eggs."  
  
Vegeta and Mirai sang in their enlightened state of mind. Right after the loss of Chibi and Goten-ama, Vegeta had gladly joined Mirai in his "cola" charade. Their cheeks all red, and their poor little heads all mixed up, they had a good time together.  
  
"Mirai?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Hahahahaahah!"  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
"Hahahahah!"  
  
"Ahahahaha!"  
  
They giggled for a few minutes before gaining control over themselves.  
  
"Seriously, Mirai," Vegeta started again.  
  
"Whatcha want, Daddio?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered if there's life on other planets?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"VEH-GGIEE!" Goku called. "Oh well."  
  
He leaned against a wall and felt it move back with his weight.  
  
"Oops!" He grinned, and then turned around to fix the wall, only to find that he hadn't broken it. The wall led to a stairwell.  
  
"Oh, wow!" He grinned, even more. Carelessly, he descended the stairs. At the bottom, he found a big exercise room, complete with training weights, exercise machines, and disco workout videos.  
  
"COOL!" he screamed. "A training room for babies!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now," Bura said. "In order to be in Princess Bura's Club, you have to go through our three-step initiation."  
  
Trunks/Molly and Goten/Mary gulped.  
  
"And first on the list." Marron began.  
  
"Is to paint all our toenails perfectly!" Veggie finished.  
  
"Phew!" both boys.err.girls sighed in relief.  
  
"Psst!" Trunks/Molly `psst'ed. "You get Bura and Veggie. I'll get Pan-chan and Marron."  
  
"Okay!" the naïve child agreed.  
  
Goten/Mary grabbed some hot pink nail polish and began Bura's toenails.  
  
Trunks/Molly got the bright orange polish and started on Marron.  
  
"This is gonna be so easy." Trunks grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was so happy the first time I saw you," Vegeta said, still under the influence of "cola."  
  
"Yeah?" Mirai wondered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Toru-chan?"  
  
"Yeppy?" Mirai replied to the slightly yaoi term.  
  
"We're all out of ice cream," Vegeta complained.  
  
"I'll go get some more iiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccceeeeeeee cream." Trunks giggled for the hilarity of the stretched word, just like a certain Andalite who shouldn't have even been mentioned in this story.  
  
Anyway, Trunks got up from his place on the floor, and staggered around, before realizing he no longer knew where the kitchen was. Upon giving up, he simply fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Trunks fell HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughed, then he, himself fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a nice place!" Goku cheered. "If I'd known this place was here, I'd of brought Goten and Gohan here to train long ago!"  
  
"Aah!" said a voice from the stairwell. Goku froze. "Now time for a nice little exercise before dinner!"  
  
Bulma appeared at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Goku?" she questioned the culprit Saiyan.  
  
"You saw me?" he asked, shocked. He had "hidden" himself behind a Bulma- sized exercise bike.  
  
"No, Goku," Bulma said sarcastically. "I just sensed your ki."  
  
"You can sense ki? Who taught you? Did Vegeta? Trunks? Bura?" Goku wondered, innocently.  
  
"ARE YOU ACTUALLY THAT STUPID?!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"No," Goku whined.  
  
The blue-haired genius rubbed her temples again. "Just go away so I can do my training, please."  
  
"Okay!" Goku smiled, then trodded up the stairs and out of the hallway.  
  
"Why me?" Bulma wondered, as she took some punching gloves and hit a life- sized Vegeta punching bag, which happened to be three feet shorter than her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AUGH!" Marron cried. "MOLLY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
"Um.a bad job, I guess?" Trunks/Molly fake giggled in Molly's voice.  
  
Marron's feet were completely orange. She grabbed a tissue, wiped them, and suddenly, it was as if she had pressed "Ctrl" "Z" on her computer. Because, what he/she had done, vanished!"  
  
"Wow, Mary," Bura squealed. "You're doing a wonderful job!"  
  
"Why, thank you!" he/she said, grinning.  
  
Bura's toenails looked perfect. He/she had even added little metallic stickers.  
  
"You've passed this test!" Veggie exclaimed.  
  
"And don't worry, Molly," Pan-chan added. "You only have to pass two initiations to get in the club."  
  
"Okay," Veggie continued. "The next test is-"  
  
She was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
"Hang on, guys," Bura said. "Identify!" She stood with her hands on her hips in front of the door.  
  
"Molly and Mary, here!" a preppy voice called from the other side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Torunkusu?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Vejiita-sama?" Mirai returned.  
  
They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Let's burn all the colas in the house!" they cried, in unison.  
  
Mirai and Vegeta walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and ki-blasted everything that resembled a "cola".even the colas!  
  
"HAHAHA!" they laughed. "Finally, we're rid of that burden!"  
  
The silence fell upon them.  
  
"Wanna go blast `Kakkarotto'?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Kay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly and Mary?" Bura asked, suspiciously, as Trunks and Goten iced over.  
  
"Yeah! Like, cheerleading got canceled!"  
  
Marron, Bura, Veggie, and Pan all looked at Goten and Trunks, who had formerly been known as Molly and Mary. The girls raised their eyebrows.  
  
For once Trunks was at a loss for words.  
  
Bura's eyes glowed red, momentarily, before she screamed, "GET THEM!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" Trunks and Goten bawled, horrified.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Toldja so," Goten said.  
  
"Shut up, Goten," Trunks mumbled.  
  
Once again, they were tied to Bura's tea party chairs. But now, they had to deal with two interlopers for their "make-up."  
  
"HAHAHAHA! NEXT TIME MAYBE YOU'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE SNEAKING INTO MY CLUBHOUSE!" Bura cackled.  
  
"I doubt it," Goten said, under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
BTW-I need feedback! 


End file.
